This invention relates to a cane for use by persons requiring light or moderate weight bearing support while walking or by persons having difficulty maintaining balance while standing.
An existing device currently available from TFI Healthcare under the product name "Pediatric Quad Cane" is intended to aid in maintaining support. The Quad Cane comprises a cane mounted upright upon four laterally extending legs. This device provides the support and stability required but it must be picked up and moved ahead by the user by a step-by-step procedure. This procedure may be laborious and tiring.
In accordance with the invention claimed, the four legs of the Pediatric Quad Cane are replaced by a wheel mounted support that is easily moved. Incorporated in the present device is a braking means which enables the user to stop suddenly without falling or losing balance.